


Chocolate Isn't Candy

by UnfairestOfThemAll (lithiungirl08)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Chocolate, Gen, Grandmothers, spoiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 00:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithiungirl08/pseuds/UnfairestOfThemAll
Summary: Based off a zelena.tumblr.com image posted to SwanQueen Fanfiction. Special thanks to Kirstan for the suggestion.





	Chocolate Isn't Candy

Entering the Queen’s Office, Emma saw the brunette going through a box of things she kept tucked away for special occasions. That special occasion always around the same time each month like clockwork and ever since Emma had caught on she generally avoided Regina for as much of that week as humanly possible.

“Did you really let Lucy have candy before bed?”

Scoffing, Regina replied, “Chocolate isn’t candy.”

“That’s not what you used to say when Henry was her age.”

“Lucy isn’t Henry. Girls are more responsible at a younger age.” Looking at Emma, prompted a further retort, “Pick your mouth off the floor.”

“I’m just…you just…Henry was hella intelligent for his age. He stole a credit card, hopped and bus and found me in Boston.”

Regina slammed the box, removing her chosen chocolate treat and placing both hands on the desk in front of her. “Responsible was the operative word, not intelligence. Lucy just happened to be next to me when I needed to sate my craving, that was all.”

“You’ve gone soft!”

“Miss Swan, so help me God.”

“You don’t even believe in God; how can you swear to something you don’t believe in?”

“Enough!” Regina turned on her with hellfire in her eyes. “I can give my Granddaughter whatever I damn well please.”

“Oh-kay.” Emma’s hands reached for the ceiling.

“Anything else you would like to question me on?” Regina asked as Emma opened the slammed box and peeked inside.

“Are you going to eat that dark chocolate bar?”

“Yes.”

“But you have one in your hand.”

“They are mine and I don’t share with others.” Regina’s phone rang and at once she magicked it to her hand. “Hi, Sweetie! Yes, I’m in my office. Come on over.”

Grinning like a child, Emma reached inside the box just before purple magic pulled her by the ear along the path Regina was taking away from it. “Really?!”

Disconnecting from her phone call, Regina sat on the edge of her desk. “Act like a child, be treated as one.”

“You’re really going to eat that in front of me?”

“Yep,” came the answer, hidden behind an appreciative moan. “this is really very tasty.”

“Asshole.” Emma pouted, beginning to sulk but the instant Lucy entered the room it disappeared. “Hey, kiddo.”

“Hey Grandma, Hi Grams,” Lucy tossed her way, forcing Regina and Emma into a group hug while grinning. “Oo, chocolate.”

Waving towards the box Regina smiled, “Help yourself.”

“Ugh!” Emma grunted.

The tiny grin that appeared as Lucy dove through the box to find a treat for herself was a mirror of Henry’s. Which in turn meant she shared the same one as Emma. “Split a dark chocolate bar?”

“Yes! Someone loves me.” Exclaimed a victorious Emma, as Lucy broke it in half.

“Wait,” the ten-year-old drew the half she had extended back. “are you sure your Mother would want you to have chocolate so close to dinner?”

Beside the blonde, Regina’s small frame shook with mirth. “Yes, Emma. Are you sure your…. Mother…”

Laughter made it impossible for her to finish as she high-fived her Granddaughter and looked to see Emma’s glowering response.

“She’s your Granddaughter, not some evil apprentice.”

“Someone is on the rag,” Lucy mumbled. “I didn’t think you still had those once you hit a certain age.”

“How come when she’s evil it is something she inherited from me but when she mumbles I cannot blame you?” Regina questioned, still shaking with the aftershocks of Lucy’s follow-up.

“I dunno,” Emma mumbled, hands suddenly shoved into her leather pockets.

“Grams, you know we love you,” Lucy said, extending part of her dark chocolate bar with a lopsided grin.

“I know kiddo. Grandma can tell you all about rags when you get a certain age, can’t you Regina?”

Unamused but refusing to take the bait, Regina shrugged. “I’m not a certain age, so I can’t say that I can.”

“Do you get them even on the weekends?” Lucy inquired, looking between them.

“Yep.” Emma fielded to a fallen smile.

“That sucks.”

Waiting for Regina, Emma nodded to Lucy. The brunette only squinted, pretending not to take notice.

“It does.” Emma said crossing her arms, “Aren’t you going to say something?”

“About what?” Regina asked as Lucy plopped onto her couch, taking an apple for later.

“She just said the word suck.”

“Your point being?”

“Who the hell are you and where is Regina?”

“Language.” Regina chided, enjoying the rise and hearing Lucy snicker from the couch. “Both of you.”

At once the snickering ceased. Raising an eyebrow to imply, _satisfied?_ Emma nodded and they spent the fleeting time before Henry came to pick her up talking about Lucy’s day. Being a Grandma did pack some serious perks. If Lucy was at their house she could stay up extra late, hanging onto Regina's every word about her Evil Queen days. Of course, they were edited to fit a PG-13 rating, but Lucy always wanted to hear another story anyway. Regina had even insisted that a crowning ceremony was held for Storybrooke's latest Princess when she had begun walking. They may or may not also let her choose dinner even if it ended up being a pint of ice cream out of the container. 

Relenting, Regina took the seat by her wife and extended a square of her chocolate bar as well. When Emma leaned in to kiss her cheek sweetly, Regina allowed it with a smirk.

And from that day forward chocolate was not candy.


End file.
